Mick Carter
Michael "Mick" Carter made his first appearance on the 25th December 2013 and he is the long term partner and husband of Linda Carter and the father of Lee, Nancy Johnny and Ollie Carter. As of 1 January 2016, Mick has appeared in 294 episodes, so far. Backstory When Mick was at school there was an old plot behind the Scouts hut and while other students were in lessons Mick and his friends would be skiving. They played Chicken and Nathan Charles lost his little finger they ran to the school with his finger, the school put it straight on ice and did not wrap it, which caused frost bite and it couldn't be re-attached. Mick came in one night and Mick had been at the football and was drunk. Linda was annoyed and was already in bed, Mick goes into the kitchen and its was a mess with papers everywhere. Mick had an idea tidying it all up, so there was less aggravation in the morning. Mick cleared the table and took the bins out. Mick then went to bed, Mick found out the next morning it wasn't mess it was paper work insurance forms, bank statements, receipts. Linda had been sort all the paperwork out all of the previous day so she could file it all the next morning. Amongst all the paperwork was a card that Nancy Carter had made Linda in school that week. Linda was really annoyed at Mick and got him outside not to look for the paperwork but for Nancy's card. It took Mick an hour and a half to find the card as he had to go through a week's worth of pub waste. 2014-2016 Janine Butcher was initially going to buy The Queen Victoria off Phil Mitchell, but she couldn't get the cash after David Wicks taped her confessing to murdering Michael Moon and David took her money for Carol Jackson, who could have cancer. Phil calls Mick to ask if he's still interested in buying the pub and if so, if he can get the money to him within 15 minutes, he's got himself a deal. Mick says that's a push, but he'll try, however he's already in The Vic. Mick meets up with Phil and gives him the cash and Phil gives him the keys to the pub. On Boxing Day 2013, Mick along with Linda, Johnny and Lady Di arrive in Walford after they bought Queen Vic. When Phil is kicking everyone out, Phil is confused to how Mick knows Shirley and Shirley reveals to Mick that Phil is her brother. The following morning, the day when Mick and Linda are suppose to open for the first time, Linda looks out of the window and sees Tina and Shirley at the door with their belongings and Mick tells her they're moving in and Linda has objections to Shirley moving in, but is fine with Tina. Mick explains to Linda that his sisters are important to him and Linda says the deal is that the minute things go wrong, he needs to step up. Mick and Linda encounter a problem when Mick realizes they haven't got any beer and Tina says they are almost out of snacks and spirits. Shirley informs them that Kat and Alfie Moon had a deal on, which was a £1 a drink and Mick and Linda wonder if Shirley can get stuff from the soup kitchen on tick, but Shirley packed in the job. Linda isn't pleased with Shirley and she tells Mick to step up. Mick tells Linda to go and speak to Lee whilst he and Shirley sort the situation out. Mick heads to the cafe with Shirley to speak to Kat and Alfie to see if they can get some stock or have contacts, but they say they are out of all that now. When the Carters discover that The Vic has a problem with rising damp, Tina convinces Mick and Shirley to visit their father, Stan Carter, who they have a less than amicable relationship with after he left the Carter children in care. After Stan suffers a fall, Linda persuades Mick to check on Stan. Mick discovers there has been a break in and disturbs the thief, who punches him and flees. Mick suspects that it was his son Lee Carter, who may have run away from serving in the army in Afghanistan. Mick visits Stan in the hospital and enquires about Lee, and Stan assures him that he has not seen Lee. Mick leaves the hospital angry after Stan asks to stay at The Vic, but Tina is angry to find out that Stan is in hospital and Mick has not told her. Tina brings Stan to The Vic to stay for three weeks. Mick reluctantly agrees and is further angered when Stan makes derogatory comments about both Tina and Johnny's homosexuality and about the dangers faced by Lee in the army. Stan also tells Mick about a time when his mother tried to drown him in the bath when he was an infant. Mick and Stan's relationship starts to thaw, annoying Shirley. Mick attempts to reunite Shirley with her estranged son, Dean Wicks, with little success. Tina refers to the incident involving a young Mick in the bathtub, citing the event as happening after their mother left. This confuses Mick, and he concludes that it was Stan who tried to kill him and attacks him, prompting Shirley to admit that she had attempted to drown him. Phil Mitchell finds out from Shirley that Mick is actually her son, his father is a man named Andy and her mother Sylvie Carter concealed the pregnancy and brought Mick up as her and Stan's son. Shirley warns Phil not to tell Mick. Despite not being able to swim and having a phobia of water, Mick signs up to a sponsored swim in aid of his friend Billy Mitchell's young daughter, Janet Mitchell, who has Down's syndrome. He starts to learn at the local swimming pool, and confesses his fear to his friend, Ian Beale. Ian helps him overcome this fear and he makes progress. Linda tells Mick she wants another baby after she realises her children are too old to require her constant attention. Mick convinces Linda that this is not a good idea, but proposes to her, as they are not actually married, though their families think they are. Linda turns down the proposal, liking things as they are, and then she finds out that Dean has overheard this conversation. Mick successfully completes his swim for charity, but on his way home, he sees Ian talking to Rainie Cross through the window of Ian's car. Mick pulls up behind them but Ian drives away, so Rainie, a prostitute, propositions Mick. He says he is not interested, and then the police arrive. Rainie claims Mick is a regular punter, so he is arrested for soliciting. Later, Ian explains that he had sex with Rainie on the night his daughter Lucy Beale was murdered, so Mick agrees not to tell anyone, though he is forced to tell Linda when she receives a call from his solicitor. Cora Cross overhears this and supports Linda at the court. Mick pleads guilty, and Cora discovers that the prostitute is her daughter. She reveals Mick's alleged crime to everyone in The Vic. Linda hates that Mick has put Ian before his own family, so Mick resolves to make Ian tell the truth to his partner Denise Fox. Mick is upset when Shirley leaves Walford after accidentally shooting Phil. Linda becomes cold towards him and refuses to have sex; Mick deduces that she is pregnant. She denies this, but he discovers Linda is pregnant and is planning to have a secret abortion. After a discussion, they agree to keep the baby. Stan reveals he has terminal prostate cancer, leading Mick to enlist Dean's help in tracking down Shirley to try and convince her to return. They find her staying in a caravan with Buster Briggs and she soon returns. Mick and Shirley find that Shirley and Tina's mother, Sylvie, is staying with her sister Babe Smith. Babe reveals that Sylvie has Alzheimer's disease. Mick plans to propose to Linda, but Linda reveals to Mick that Dean raped her. Dean claims that he and Linda had an affair, so Mick attacks Dean. To stop the attack, Shirley reveals that Dean and Mick are brothers and she is Mick's mother, and it emerges that Buster is Mick's father. Linda claims that their relationship can survive as long as nobody else finds out that she was raped. She eavesdrops while Mick, Tina, Shirley, Babe and Stan argue, only to hear Mick deny that Dean is part of the family. Mick tells Stan and Tina that Dean raped Linda. When he realises Linda has left, a despairing and devastated Mick smashes up the bar. Mick and Linda later report the rape to the police. When Mick learns that Shirley was forced to keep the secret of being his mother out of fear that she would never see him again, he decides to give her another chance, as long as Dean keeps his distance from him. He is shocked to learn that Stan wants him and Tina to help him die and stops Tina from doing so. The next week, Dean is arrested and released on bail. He refuses to leave Walford on Shirley's insistence until Mick orders him to. Dean returns and sneaks into the pub's cellar, intending to set fire to it, and taking Nancy hostage. Mick stops him and chokes him until he is unconscious, but Dean goes missing after this. Linda proposes to Mick and he accepts. Nancy believes Mick has killed Dean, until Dean returns on 3 April (Good Friday). Linda gives birth prematurely to Ollie Carter after falling down the stairs. Dean believes the baby is his until Mick discovers he, Linda and Ollie share the same blood group, but Dean's is different, meaning Dean cannot be Ollie's father. Mick and Buster then start to bond. Mick and Linda bring Ollie home, where Mick ejects Dean after he attempts to shake Linda's hand. In September 2015, Mick arranges with Elaine to take Linda away from Walford as it was coming up to 1 year since Dean raped her and he wanted her away at the difficult time, Linda came home early just as Mick was going to go on holiday with them as Nancy had a seizure. Elaine comes back a few days later with her fiancé Jason where he has to explain to Mick and Linda what he sees in Elaine. That same night Mick and Linda heard a bang from downstairs as they go down they see Jason with nothing on as they say that Elaine can come out as they turned their back as they turn round it wasn't Elaine in the kitchen with him as it was Babe. 2017- In August 2017. When Linda was away in Watford caring for her ill mother, Mick kisses Whitney Carter. Upon Linda's return, Mick confesses and Linda throws Whitney out. This kicks off a back and forth series of arguments between the pair, which dies down in November 2017. In December 2017, Linda Carter talks to Sharon after she flees her and Mick's pub, The Queen Victoria, after she witnesses Mick hugging Whitney Carter, a girl he formerly cheated with her on, after he fiancee jilted her at the railway station before they were due to leave for Spain. Later, when Mick comes knocking, Linda hides in the living room. Mick tells Sharon everything and how much he loves Linda whilst she is listening from next door. He rings her phone, and discovers her in the next room. He presents her with an engraved bracelet, and asks her if they can renew their wedding vows. She says yes, but only if he fixes a spelling error on the bracelet in which he spelt "flamingo" "flamingoe". In December 2017, the entirety of the Willmot-Brown family enter the Queen Victoria, and reveal to everyone that Weyland & Co own Grafton Hill, and as a result the pub, much to Kathy's horror. They serve the Carters with an eviction notice for the Queen Victoria pub. The following day, Mick calls James in for a word in the Queen Victoria. The Carters tell him they want the money they paid Weyland&Co back. Johnny tells him he won't have a leg to stand on if it goes to court. James tells him his legal team have been working overtime to figure out why some of the signatures on the Weyland&Co documents differ, and says it suggests forgery. Aidan Maguire, a crime organiser, suggests Mick gets involved in one of his jobs. Aidan then gives Mick a Christmas present and tells him to open it in private. It is a gun, so Mick can be prepared for the big job. The following day, after Linda finds the gun, Mick returns the gun to Aidan and says he is out of the job. Aidan is fuming. On the day of Mick and Linda's vow renewal, Mick is seen attempting to practice his lines in the bathroom, unsuccessfully. He appears extremely nervous about the renewal. Later, Billy comes up to Mick and asks for use of the upstairs bathroom, as the pub's public bathroom has a "dodgy ballcock". Mick allows him to. Mick overhears Aidan shouting "Yes, that's the Queen Victoria pub in Albert Square" down the phone. Aidan says that he has bought Mick a present, to Mick's mocking. Aidan shouts to Whitney and asks her if he gave her a present to give to Mick yesterday. Whitney says yes, and explains she placed it under the Christmas tree upstairs. Aidan tells Mick it is a gun and that he "felt duty-bound to report it to the police". He explains he has around 10 minutes to get rid of it. Mick runs upstairs to find it, but can't. He asks Aidan desperately to tell him where it is. Aidan gives him a clue, and he finds it just as the police arrive. He hands it to Billy, who is returning from his toilet trip, and tells him to leave and give it to Phil. Billy does so. When Mick tells Linda that they should just get the vows "over with", Linda begins to think he is having second thoughts. The renewal commences, and Linda fluffs her lines, however they eventually get through their vows and a party commences in the pub. Later that day, after Lauren and Abi Branning fell from the roof of the Queen Victoria, Karen, Sharon, Linda, Shirley and Tina can be seen in the stairwell laughing as Mick walks in. He appears angry, and asks if they heard the sirens. Mick tells them that he better make an announcement. He proclaims that there has been an accident, as the police and Keegan Baker walk in. Linda and Mick Carter.jpg|Linda and Mick Carter Mick carter .jpg|Mick Carter Easties mick carter.png|Mick in his first ever episode. Carter Family Selfie (2014).jpg|Mick Carter, Linda, Johnny, Nancy and Lee Carter The Carters (2014).jpg|Mick and his family Mick and Linda Carter Wedding Photo (2016).jpg|Mick and Linda Carter Wedding Photo (2016) Mick Carter (Children in Need 2016).jpg|Mick Carter (Children in Need 2016) Mick Carter 2 (Children in Need 2016).jpg|Mick Carter (Children in Need 2016) Mick Carter (Children in Need 2016).png|Mick Carter Children in Need (2016) Mick Carter's Christmas Jumper Present (25 December 2016).jpg|Mick Carter's Christmas Jumper Present (25 December 2016) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Fathers Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:Carter Family Category:1977 Births Category:2016 Marriages Category:2013 Arrivals Category:Current Characters